dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage (Dragon Age II)
|talents = |health base = 100 |health bonus = 0 |power = Mana |power base = 160 |power bonus = 60 |strength base = 10 |strength bonus = 0 |dexterity base = 10 |dexterity bonus = 0 |magic base = 13 |magic bonus = 3 |cunning base = 11 |cunning bonus = 1 |willpower base = 12 |willpower bonus = 2 |constitution base = 10 |constitution bonus = 0 |attack base = |attack bonus = |defense base = |defense bonus = |health level base = |health level bonus = |power level base = |power level bonus = |skill level base = |skill level bonus = |damage level base = |damage level bonus = }} } |supertitle = Class |name = Mage }} The mage is one of three playable classes in Dragon Age II. Class description Mages in Dragon Age II deal in raw power, whether sapping, bestowing, or inflicting it. They have incredible tactical potential, a fact underscored by how doggedly they are hunted by the Templars. Versatile and devastating, an apostate mage lives a dangerous life in Kirkwall, but they are more than capable of handling the risk posed by the over-tasked authorities. Mages can all but destroy an enemy’s ability to fight. Slowing, weakening, disenchanting—once they know a weakness, they can turn the most dangerous opponent into a helpless target. Alternately, Mages can turn their teammates into an unstoppable force by healing, adding elemental damage to weapons, and seemingly altering time in the party’s favor with Haste. Both Warriors and Rogues can benefit from having a Mage at their backs. But perhaps the main reason Mages are feared is that they command the battlefield with incredible AOE(area-of-effect) damage. Enemies who are not incapacitated or countered with empowered allies are simply obliterated. All of the classes in Dragon Age II are masters in their own discipline, but it’s Mages who truly leave the earth scorched in their wake. There is one weakness to the mage. Physically weak, mages will often be forced to "stagger" after each and every physical blow. Keeping your mage away from the enemy will ensure its maximum effectiveness. Specializations :* Known as "maleficarum," blood mages are feared not only for the incredible power of their spells, but also their ability to control minds. Templars hunt blood mages relentlessly, yet despite their efforts, Kirkwall sees more instances of blood magic with each passing year. Some whisper that the Order's relentless hunt has driven good intentioned apostates to blood magic in their desperation to survive and keep their freedom. :* Force mages are a fearsome sight on the battlefield, bending the laws of nature to crush, toss, and debilitate their foes. Kirkwall's Circle houses a higher-than-usual percentage of mages who excel at this specialization, and their combined research has refined the school considerably. :* Few mages are watched more closely by the templars than spirit healers. For all the good they can do, their consorting with any denizen of the demon-infested Fade is a matter of intense suspicion. Still, the benefits outweigh the risks, if only just. Spells :* The mage masters the elements of fire and ice. :* The mage commands earth and sky. :* Spirit magic shakes foes to the core, partially bypassing resistances and effectively countering enemy mages. :* Arcane magic taps into the deepest wells of the Fade, protecting the caster and crushing the arcanist's foes. :* Mages schooled in creation are invaluable allies who can heal wounds, strengthen party members, and ward against oncoming foes. Note: None of the spells in this school are considered offensive spells, and thus can be cast even with "Healing Aura" or "Panacea" active. :* The mage delves into the chaotic nature of the Fade, twisting the fabric of probability and ensnaring foes with horrifying visions. External links * Party Profiles: Mage * Official Class Page Category:Magi Category:Classes